Burning Rome
by GradWriter
Summary: After a woman is horrifically tortured and murdered in her own home, the killer takes an interest in both Jane and Maura, in events which eerily echo those surrounding Charles Hoyt. Will the duo be able to solve this case before they become the next victims? Eventual Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm returning to (writing) FanFiction for the first time in over three years, so be gentle with me! Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoy – L. **

"Who stole my coffee?" Jane Rizzoli bellowed across the office, dark curls shaking with anger as her neck whipped from side to side. Silence. Fear oozed from everyone in the room as the Detective searched for her missing beverage.

"Oh, stop your dramatics, it was me Jane." Maura Isles strode confidently on six inch Christian Louboutins, a small smile gracing lips tinged with pink.

"Is this a joke?" Jane dipped one hip and placed a hand on the other, trying to appear annoyed at her best friend, but failing.

"You told me you'd participate in my study Jane, don't you remember?"

"If I tell you I don't remember will you give me my coffee back?"

"Jane, it's only for one week. I don't see what all the fuss is about. You can get your caffeine fix from healthier sources, like apples."

"Tell you what, I'll have apple infused coffee, how's that?"

The office kept a close eye on both women as the exchange continued. It was best not to get involved in a discussion between Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles, but that wasn't to say it couldn't be observed from afar.

"Jane, you promised." Maura stuck out her bottom lip slightly, widening her thickly-lashed eyes to form an expression she knew her friend could rarely resist.

"I'll do it for a day, and if I haven't murdered anyone by tomorrow, I'll consider continuing."

"I'd rather you didn't murder anyone Jane, not with what's just been called in." The look on Korsak's face told Jane this was going to be a particularly messy one. She signalled at Maura to follow.

They arrived at 346 Prospect Street just after eight in the morning, and the suburb was just beginning to wake up. Sunlight glinted on immaculately clean windows as Jane took off her sunglasses to get a better look at the area.

"Wow, sure must be nice to live somewhere like this, huh?"

Maura squirmed uncomfortably. Her house was exactly like the ones surrounding them, and Jane knew that. Sometimes Maura felt guilty about her salary, but then she remembered she gave nearly half of her wage to charitable destinations.

"Vic's inside, on the couch. You may want to cover your noses."

Korsak made a point of looking at Frost, whose mouth fell into a grimace.

Inside the house was just as plush as outside. Cream walls with an ornate gold pattern lining the skirting boards, couches that looked as if they'd been purchased within the last couple of months and an iPod docking station in every room; it all made Jane very bitter about her pitiful apartment.

Of course, there was one couch less appealing than the rest, mainly because there was a dead body on it. Korsak had been right; the stench was unreal. The woman's feet were smoking, and the soles had been burnt almost clean off. Frost had to leave the room, retching as he went.

Jane frowned.

"Well, this is new."

"There are no bindings anywhere on the body," Maura noted.

"I don't think she was going anywhere, at least not on her feet. It must have been agony," Jane countered. She knelt down beside the woman's charred feet, screwing her face up at the offensive aroma. "Smells like gasoline."

Frost turned off the lights and set about waving the ultraviolet light across the body and surrounding area. Bright patches were flecked across the woman's trousers and on the couch next to her.

"She was raped."

"I can't be sure of that until I do a full autopsy, Jane. He may have masturbated before, after or during the murder."

"Son of a bitch." Jane shook her head in disgust.

Korsak nodded his head. Frost hung his.

As Jane began to explore the other rooms of the house, Maura noticed the victim's mouth was slightly open. Shining a torch inside the orifice, she used a pair of tweezers to gain access to what was hiding in there. She managed to pull out a crumpled piece of paper which was partially covered with bloody saliva. She signalled for an evidence bag.

"What have we got here?" Frost asked as he sealed the bag shut.

"Could be a note left by the guy, some sort of sick confession perhaps?"

"Maura won't like it if you keep making assumptions, Korsak." Jane smiled as she returned to living room. Maura grinned.

"We can examine it further once we're back at the crime lab."

"Find anything in the rest of the house?"

Jane gestured with her head for the others to follow. Maura looked up at Jane, concerned, but remained with the body, continuing her initial work up. In the kitchen were two things Jane had considered out of the ordinary. A bible, placed on the counter, open at a specific page with a passage marked with a thick, black ring. Next to it, a small piece of paper with a strange symbol on it.

"Matthew 7:15 Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves. This verse always stuck out to me at church. Kind of creepy." Jane's voice was but a whisper. The gloom of the kitchen seemed to engulf them.

"So he was warning the vic about heretics? Why'd he do that then kill her anyway?" Korsak received no reply as the detectives became lost in thought.

"Let's bag it all, and take it back to the station. I can't think straight here. It doesn't feel right." Jane returned to the living room and waited for Maura to finish her examination. Once back in Jane's car, Maura looked at her friend with worry marring her brow.

"What is it?"

"Each new case we do, I can't help but feel like there's just gonna be more of the same. It's never going to stop, is it?"

"No, it's not. But that means that you can't either. You're the best, Jane. These people need you to give them the justice they deserve."

She placed a hand on Jane's, thumb brushing over the raised scar gently. Jane closed her eyes, sighing deeply. She gripped Maura's hand after a moment, squeezing tightly for as much her own comfort as her friend's.

"You're right, as always. Thank you." The detective shifted the car into gear and checked her rear view mirror as she prepared to leave, but noticed something which made her stomach flip.

"Stay here, don't move." She grabbed her gun from its holster and pushed the safety button off.

The car door opened slowly and she crept one leg out before steadying herself with the other. She made her way around the back of the car slowly, gun pointed solidly in front of her. As she reached the boot of the car, she swung round, only to find nobody was there.

The note, which had caught her eye as she checked behind her in the car, was attached with tape. Maura stood next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I told you to stay in the car." Jane's voice was shaky as she read the note.

_Matthew 5:9 - __Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God_.

_The __**sons **__of God, Detective Rizzoli. Be careful on this one. I could be anywhere._

Jane felt the muscles in her back contract and her mouth was incredibly dry. Her vision went blurry and she faltered slightly, leaning against Maura who propped her up and gripped onto her arm.

"He must have left it while we were inside. Jesus Christ."

"You can stay with me tonight, Jane. I don't like the thought of you staying alone.

"I don't wanna put you in danger." Jane watched Maura intently, hoping to find some glimmer of fear or regret at her statement.

"This isn't a discussion. Please, Jane. I can't lose you. _We _can't lose you."

Were it not for Charles Hoyt, the team would have taken the threat entirely less seriously. They realised, though, that people, especially killers, were capable of anything, and rarely went back on their word.

Maura's house provided some much needed relief from the dreariness of Jane's apartment. The bright walls and cheerful paintings did something to raise Jane's spirits after the events of that day.

"Thanks again, Maura. I feel bad."

"Don't be silly. It's nice to have company." Maura poured camomile tea into two cups and placed them on the coffee table. She sat close to Jane and looked deep into her eyes.

"This is getting to you, isn't it?"

"They always do. I dunno. I just hate that she was so helpless. I mean, he burnt her feet, possibly raped her and then after all that he just shot her in the head. What was the point in all that suffering?"

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder and sighed.

"Honestly, I do not know. But I do know that you'll find him, Jane. You always do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! A very lovely and helpful reviewer pointed out to me that saying that Rizzles was only a 'potential' in this story, probably wasn't going to have everyone totally confident about it. I can say, with pleasure, that Rizzles is a ****definite**** in this story. I just have a sick, twisted sense of humour. Thank you to all those kind folk who reviewed chapter one. You are all my favourites.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. L – x **

"It's another Bible passage," Maura opened the piece of paper found lodged in the victim's throat using a pair of tweezers, and flattened it out on the surgical tray.

Jane moved to read the note and grimaced at what she found.

_Charm is deceitful, and beauty is vain, but a woman who fears the__Lord__is to be praised. Give her of the fruit of her hands, and let her works praise her in the gates._

"So it's a woman hater, then. What the hell is this guy doing?" She took out her mobile and dialled before putting it to her ear. "Hey Korsak, do we have an ID on the victim yet? Uh-uh, yeah, okay thanks." She looked at Maura sadly.

"Her name was Andrea Simon. Two kids and her husband were out of town visiting grandparents. She stayed behind because she had the stomach flu. Turns out, her mother's receiving chemo and can't be exposed to any germs. Damn it."

She clenched her fists in frustration and shook her head.

"It's very sad, but the best thing we can do is to find out who did this to her. Are you okay?"

Jane sighed.

"I don't get it. Men who hate women, it makes no sense."

"Many men who suffered abuse or neglect from mothers during childhood will go on to resent the women in their lives. It's a never ending cycle." Maura bent down to examine the fatal head wound, probing it with a variety of surgical tools.

"Small caliber, fired from a few feet away." She looked up at Jane. "He didn't want to be particularly near her when he shot her."

"So we've got a woman hating coward on our hands. Dangerous."

"Do you want to stay with me again tonight? We can get take out."

"I hate to inconvenience you Maura, you know that."

"Of course I do, but it's not an inconvenience. It's a pleasure to have you."

Jane smiled, blushing. She nodded.

"Okay, but Chinese is on me."

"Who says we're having Chinese?"

Jane laughed and made her excuses to return back to her office. Strange, however dire or depressing a case seemed to be, she had to spend just a few moments in Maura's presence to feel lighter, to have the weight lifted from her shoulders. She pressed the back of her hand to her cheek and was surprised to feel the heat still remained.

Once back at her desk, Korsak told her that he had notified Andrea's husband and he was returning to Boston with their sons.

"It's sad; she shouldn't have even been there. When are they due back?"

"This afternoon, we can go talk to them then."

"We gotta find out if they were church going people. There's something seriously religious about this whole thing, and it's not sitting right. How do people use this stuff as justification for butchering people and not feel any guilt at all?"

"We'll get him, Jane."

As Jane sat pondering their next move, Maura walked in looking confused and a little nervous. Jane sat upright, moving to get up before Maura put out a hand to stop her.

"You should stay sitting down. Look at this." She waved a polaroid at Jane, who took it and had to swallow back bile.

The picture showed Andrea Simon's back, upon which a dozen or more crosses had been burnt into her flesh. The wounds all looked fresh and Jane noticed the blood and flesh caking at the edges of the impressions. She swore, not realising the expletive had left her own mouth.

"Son of a bitch."

"He burnt her feet first, then he started the torture on her back."

"Why'd he dress her again?"

Maura shook her head as a police officer in uniform entered the office with an envelope.

"Dr Isles? This is for you. A messenger just dropped it off at the front desk. Said it was urgent. Mumbled something about the case you brought in this morning."

Jane stood up before anyone else moved and stood between Maura and the young man, squaring up to him.

"It was definitely a messenger?" The officer looked genuinely terrified. Jane's eyes burned fierce and inquiring.

"He comes frequently. Showed me his ID and everything, honest." Jane nodded and the man left after placing the letter in Jane's hand gently, shaking slightly at the encounter. Maura placed a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Let me open it, Maura. Just in case." They had had terrorist threats at the station before. Jane was not about to let anything happen to Maura if she could help it.

"Jane, let the security team handle it."

Jane, never one to listen to reason, ripped the end of the envelope off more out of curiosity than anything else. Everyone else took a step back as she did so. One man at the end of the office even hid under his table, but stood back up after a severe look from Frost.

Inside the envelope was another note, written in the same script as the others. Jane immediately put it on her desk and shouted for an evidence bag.

_Ye shall not make any cuttings in your flesh for the dead, nor print any marks upon you: I __am__ the LORD._

_Keep an eye open, Dr Isles. The only one doing any marking of the flesh should be me._

"I want units over to Dr Isles' house immediately, search the house and the yard." She looked to Maura, an apologetic look in her brooding eyes. She walked towards the elevator that would take them to the autopsy room and signalled that Maura should follow. Once inside, she placed both hands on Maura's shoulders.

"There's no doubt I'm staying now. This just got personal. Why is he doing this?" She was irritated suddenly.

"I don't know, Jane. But I'll certainly feel safer if we're together tonight."

Once Jane and a further three officers had done a sweep of Maura's entire property, Jane was satisfied enough to lock and bolt every possible opening to the house. She had brought a spare gun from the station and sat Maura down on the couch once they had eaten dinner.

"You need to make sure the safety's off. Breathe out when you fire. Don't close one eye, that's such a cliché."

Maura was looking at Jane with adoration.

"You're very cute when you're telling people what to do, do you know that?"

Jane blushed for the second time that day due to Maura's compliment. Maura raised a hand and brushed the pad of her thumb along Jane's prominent cheekbone, sighing when she felt pressure in her palm. She placed the gun down on the coffee table and looked into Jane's eyes.

As her gaze fell to moist lips, Jane leapt forward suddenly.

"Sorry, you didn't turn the safety back on. Could've ended badly."

Maura chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jane."

"If anything ever happened to you, Maura, I don't know what I'd do. It's like, when I'm with you, none of the horrors I've seen stick in my mind. They disappear. When you smile, it's like nothing else matters. Is that cheesy? I've just never had a friend like you, Maura. I think, what I'm trying to say, pretty badly, is that I'm grateful for you. Endlessly, totally grateful."

Jane was surprised to see tears welling up in hazel eyes.

"Oh, Jeez, now look what I've done. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry." She pulled the sleeve of her sweater down to her thumb and wiped away at Maura's cheeks.

"I've never had a friend like you either, Jane. I couldn't live without you; I know that is a fact. I just hope you can solve this one quickly."

"I knew it was a pain having me here." Jane's expression betrayed her true feelings on the matter, a smile breaking as Maura looked up worriedly.

"It's a blessing to have some company, actually." She poked Jane's bony side and squirmed when she returned the action. Once they had calmed down once more, Jane patted Maura's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Burning Rome Chapter Three

**Again, thank you for the overwhelming positive response. It means a lot to me. Sorry this took so long – it was my birthday and I also went on holiday! But I'm back now. Enjoy. L – x **

The second body was found just two days after the first. Jane and Maura received a call at the same time, both nodding as they explained they'd be along to the crime scene shortly.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Maura's voice was gentle as she rested her hand on Jane's forearm.

"I have to catch him, Maura. There has to be justice." She smiled as she felt Maura's thumb rub comforting circles on her skin.

"We'll all be right there beside you."

They travelled together in Jane's car, silent except for the odd remark about people they passed, or things that had interested them in the news that morning. Tension hung thick in the air and when Jane had to stop at a red light, her legs began fidgeting and she had to wipe the perspiration from her palms onto her pants.

"Jane, it's going to be okay. It's just another case, like any other day."

"Something about this case just isn't right, Maura. It gives me the jitters." Maura smiled.

"You never really get used to it, do you?"

"It's not that, so much. I mean, it's awful and horrible and I wish my job didn't have to exist. I'm just worried about you."

"Please, just focus on catching this man. Besides, now I know how to fire a weapon, I should be fine." She smiled coyly, an action which Jane had to return.

They arrived at the large bungalow, just a few blocks from the first victim's house, and Jane could see that already, dozens of reporters were swarming the front lawn.

"How in the hell did they get here so fast?" She unbuckled her seatbelt angrily and stormed out, flashing her badge at the officer in uniform standing guard at the police tape. He looked a little shaken as Maura stepped closer to him confidently, a kind smile her form of apology on Jane's behalf.

Once inside, they both grimaced. The smell of charred flesh wafted through the halls of the lavishly furnished abode. Both women covered their faces with latex clad hands and grimaced.

"She's been here at least a week." Korsak motioned to them to enter the living room where he was standing. His nose wrinkled. Jane's brow furrowed.

"She's been here longer than the first vic? How come nobody reported her missing?"

"Something of a recluse, according to the neighbours. The nice lady next door only noticed the smell this morning when she was doing some work in her garden. Not sure how she didn't notice before now, but she did make me a very nice cup of coffee." He grinned and blushed slightly when Jane shook her head in disbelief.

"If we could focus on the task at hand here, Korsak." Her tone was playful and she winked at her colleague. The elder man returned to examine the crime scene.

"So, we've got a recluse and a housewife. What connects the two of them, hmm?" Jane's question was more to herself than to anyone else. She muttered to herself as Maura bent to examine the body.

"Wounds are much the same as the other victim, soles of the feet burnt. Single bullet wound to the head. She would have died instantly."

"Yeah, after being tortured and raped. Jesus." Jane's eyes seemed to brighten as she came to a realisation.

"Frost, check to see if both our vics were church goers. I can't help but feel like there's something biblical amongst all of this."

Maura looked up at Jane, a disturbed look on her face.

"Jane, he took something from this one." She motioned down to the left hand of the victim. The ring finger had been severed at the base and Jane had to swallow back bile. She leaned down to take a closer look.

"Was she married?"

"No sign of anyone else living in the house, but we'll check up on it." Korsak answered before he and Frost left to continue the investigation back at the station.

Jane stroked her chin, deep in thought, seemingly in a trance until Maura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let the CSI's sort this out, there's lots to be done back at the station. I need to autopsy this body to find out if she was definitely raped. You need to find out who she actually was! Do it for them, Jane."

Jane could only nod and placed a hand over Maura's. Amongst all the fear and hatred she felt for this case, she couldn't escape that she had felt a previously unexperienced emotion when Maura had bent over in front of her. It was the same feeling she had gotten when Maura had placed her hand on her shoulder, stroked a thumb across the exposed skin beneath her shirt. She swallowed and shook her head. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Once back at the station, Jane uncovered the victim's name.

"Shelley Longfield, 54, divorced. Lived alone since she split from her husband eight years ago. He lives in Hawaii now." Korsak read from the computer screen, glasses resting neatly on his nose.

"Someone will have to notify him, if he's next of kin." Jane wandered into the office with a freshly poured cup of coffee in one hand and a case file in the other. She took a sip, checking to see if Maura was around as she did so.

"He's not. She changed it to their daughter, Sally."

"Damn it, she had a daughter? She local?"

"Moved to Hawaii with the father. Must have been some divorce."

Jane set her coffee down on the desk and opened the file.

"Wait a minute. The guy's preying on women who he knows will be alone. He must know a fair bit about their lives. The coward's only going in for the kill when he knows he won't be disturbed. Son of a bitch." She rubbed her eyes, reaching for her coffee but stopping when she heard the familiar sound of high heels on the floor.

"What's that in your cup, Jane?"

"Erm…camomile tea?"

Maura merely rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the office.

"Ms Longfield was indeed raped, just as the first victim was. In fact, their wounds are almost identical aside from the obvious puzzling issue of the missing finger."

"It wasn't recovered at the crime scene. Should we put out a BOLO?" Korsak sniggered as Frost fist bumped him.

"Alright, gentlemen, if we could retain some sort of professionalism whilst we're at work." Jane rolled her eyes. "Any word on whether they were church goers?"

Before Korsak or Frost could answer, Maura raised her hand.

"There was another note inside the victim's mouth." They gathered around as Maura retrieved the plastic wallet from her file.

_Do not allow a sorceress to live_

"Exodus. Pretty short and sweet, don't you think?" Jane whispered under her breath.

"A sorceress? She was a witch?" Jane rolled her eyes and turned to Frost.

"Some religious extremists call recluse women witches. It's ridiculous, like a woman can't even be single and not have to rely on a man…" She trailed off as she realised a lot of people were staring at her. Maura smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fancy coming to church with me, Maura?"

"Oh, well, thank you for the invitation Jane, but I thought you knew I'm an atheist and I would feel wrong going to pray with such a devoted Catholic as you…" Korsak muffled a chuckle and Frost returned to his desk to hide his smile.

"No, genius, both our vics were church goers. I'm going to ask if there's been anyone suspicious around the local churches recently. Besides, devoted Catholic? Could you tell my mother that next time you see her?" Jane laughed and motioned at the plastic wallet still in Maura's hand. "And bring that with you."

Maura looked mildly put out as she frowned at the office, quickly turning to follow Jane as she walked to the exit.

Once at the church, Maura could appreciate why people were drawn to religion. The church was impossibly tall, rising into the sky and almost reaching the clouds. Inside was even more magnificent, with wooden pews further than Maura could see without straining her eyes, and gold laid on practically every surface. The priest that greeted them was younger than Maura was expecting.

"Reverend Jonathan Parker, how can I be of assistance?" The two women shook the hand that was offered to them. He held on to Maura's hand a little longer than Jane's, something that didn't go unnoticed by the detective. She felt something akin to jealousy in the pit of her stomach, but told herself that Maura was incredibly beautiful and it wasn't surprising a young man would be taken in by her.

"We're investigating the murders of two women with something of a biblical theme to them. The murderer's leaving bible passages for us at the scenes. Have you had any new worshippers here lately? Anyone who looks a little shifty? If you can remember anything, anything at all, that'd be great."

"Well, I'm only relatively new myself, but there have been a few people who don't come and say hello at the end of prayer sessions. Almost all of the regulars come to me to chat or talk about any problems they may be having. Does that count?"

"Do you have names for these people?"

"They may have signed their names in the book, come with me, I'll show you."

They moved towards the large, leather bound book at the entrance of the church and Jane noticed her own mother's signature. With a jolt in her stomach, she made a mental note to tell her mother to move churches. Noting down the names the reverend signalled to, Jane thanked him and motioned to Maura to leave.

"Well, he was nice."

"Did you think?" Maura looked confused.

"Well he seemed to like you."

"Oh please, he's a priest. They like everyone, Jane. It's their job."

Jane could only smile and nod and suggest they head to the pub. Maura agreed this would be a good idea. They sat down at a booth, Jane sinking back into the plush leather with a groan and a beer in her hand. Maura's elegant fingers toyed with the stem of her wine glass as she observed her friend. The sharp cheekbones were highlighted by the spot lighting and her long, slender neck made Maura's face feel warm.

"This is just what I needed, after today. Hopefully those names will give us a lead." Jane's voice brought Maura out of her trance and she smiled, taking a sip of her Pinot Noir.

"Hey, Maur, you okay?"

"I'm just tired, I think."

"Wanna go home? I'll drive you."

"Oh."

Jane cocked her head.

"I just hoped you'd stay with me again tonight."

Jane was slightly taken aback by the request, eyes glazing with tears for some reason. She swallowed and rested her hand on Maura's.

"Of course, whatever makes you feel safe. Come on, let's go." She put an arm around Maura's shoulders and felt her friend lean into her. It felt, right, somehow. Like this is how they should always be. She felt cold when Maura left her embrace to get into the car.

Once they arrived at Maura's, Jane's ears pricked at the slightest sound. She looked around, instincts blazing and fingers itching at her holster.

"Stay behind me, Maura." She felt Maura cling to her back as she unholstered her gun. There should have been an officer in uniform for most of the day, but it was way past his shift now. Unlocking the door, Jane swung her gun around, eyes darting around the room to check for anything untoward. There was a package on the kitchen counter.

"Expecting anything?"

Maura could only shake her head. The box was small, rectangular and Jane moved to open it slowly. Her fingers trembled and she looked up at Maura, who looked just as terrified as Jane felt.

"Stay back, Maura. It could be dangerous."

Once she opened the box, she gagged and stepped back. She usually had a hard stomach, from years of working in the police, but the fact the object in the box was in Maura's house made her want to lose her lunch.

Maura could hold back no longer and peered inside the box, eyes widening as she saw the finger, complete with golden ring, resting on a bed of tissue paper.

"Jane… He's been here, hasn't he?"

Jane could only stare at the box in disbelief as shock coursed through her veins.

"We have to go, Maura. I'll call CSI and get them down here. We're staying at a hotel tonight."

"Jane, I really don't want to be forced out of my house. We'll just check and lock all the doors."

"Maura, don't you get it? He got in here even with a guard outside. He has a key! It's not safe for you here."

"Jane, I'm not a child."

"But I can't let anything happen to you, Maura. I just can't." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend, unable to stop herself from nuzzling her face into soft, golden waves.

"I can't lose you, Maura. I'm terrified." The admission caused Maura to pull back and gaze into dark eyes.

"You won't lose me, Jane. Ever." She moved her head forward and grazed her lips across Jane's, testing the reaction. Jane's pulse was racing and her cheeks reddened as she felt her heart pounding against the inside of her chest.

"Maura, what was…"

"Shh, don't speak." Maura moved to kiss her again, and this time Jane was ready for it. She captured Maura's lips with her own, hands moving to her waist and pulling her closer. She wasn't sure what was happening or even _why _but she knew she liked it, and good things didn't happen to her very often.

As they continued to kiss, and Jane pushed Maura backwards into the kitchen counter, the front door opened silently. A gloved hand pulled it towards its owner, who was sneering at the scene as he felt his pants becoming tighter around his groin. Without a sound, the door was closed again, neither women any the wiser.


	4. Burning Rome Chapter Four

**Your feedback means such a lot to me. Thank you to a kind person who pointed out an error. The reverend should have been called 'Father'. It was lazy writing, and I apologise. Anyway, here we go. Enjoy, L – x **

Jane felt Maura squeeze her hip firmly with a dextrous hand and pulled back suddenly, taking in a sharp breath of air.

"What – what are we doing, Maura? There's a finger on the table."

They regarded each other for a moment, eyes inquisitive and cheeks flushed, before they both burst into fits of laughter. Maura grabbed hold of Jane's arm for support and they both crashed into a kitchen stool.

"I'm sorry, Jane. But that was a very random statement, and it seemed to stimulate my right frontal lobe." Jane looked puzzled, and a little embarrassed.

"I stimulated what exactly?" She could feel her cheeks becoming even redder.

"Oh, Jane." Maura couldn't think of anything else to say. Instead, she rubbed a thumb over Jane's hand and smiled at her.

"We shouldn't have done that, Maura, I'm sorry."

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"What, no! I mean, yes. What?" Jane looked helpless and Maura felt her stomach turn.

"We can talk about it in the morning, I'll set you up in the spare room. You usually find that comfortable, don't you?"

"Very, but I told you we're staying in a hotel. I'll even pay, though don't be expecting the Plaza."

"Jane, we'll get a uniform down here, to check the house. You can even check it too, if you like. We'll set up a fort with guards if that's what you want, but it's late and I'm tired and I just want to be next to you."

Jane's breath caught in her chest and she sighed.

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't, but I refuse to leave this house." Jane's mouth dropped open.

"Doctor Isles, when did you become so stubborn?" A sly grin passed across Maura's lips.

"Would you like some tea before we go to bed?"

"I could murder a coffee."

"Hardly an appropriate choice of vocabulary, given the circumstances," Maura scolded, but she did so with a smile. "Besides, you'll never sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, Maura. I want to keep lookout."

Maura simply rolled her eyes and moved towards the stairs, gesturing with her head that Jane should follow, or else.

"As long as you're next to me, I'll feel safe." The two shared a look not unlike those they had shared before, though it seemed to take on a new, deeper meaning now that they had kissed. Jane tried to wrap her mind around what was happening, but she realised that, despite a valiant attempt to quell it, tiredness was slowly consuming her. She shook her head with a grin, and followed Maura to her room.

Too tired to undress properly, Jane simply removed her jacket and shoes and slumped on the bed. Maura, unable to sleep without carrying out her nightly routine, changed into silk pyjamas and dressing gown before brushing her teeth, tying her hair back and slicking moisturiser across her face and neck.

"It'll be morning before you come to bed," Jane's words were muffled by the pillow she currently had her face buried in but Maura still managed to pick them out from her en suite. She rolled her eyes.

"Every day that passes, my skin gets more wrinkled and less taut. I'm not one for vanity usually, but this is important."

"Maur, you're beautiful and you always will be beautiful. Just hurry up and get over here so I can sleep."

The doctor wondered if perhaps she had misheard Jane. Rather, the way she had spoken the words. Things seemed to have changed since the kiss. The air was thick and heavy; charged, almost.

She stepped slowly to her bed and lifted the covers, slipping in gracefully. Immediately, she felt a hand sneaking over her waist.

"I won't be able to sleep in this house unless I can feel you next to me," Jane explained, before soft snores began emitting from her mouth. Maura smiled and snuggled in closer.

"Andrea Simon was having an affair."

Jane stopped as she heard Korsak shout to her across the office as she walked in with a coffee in one hand and her case file in the other.

"Did the husband know? Possible motive."

"Not only did he know, but he encouraged it."

Jane's face crinkled, just as Maura entered the office. She felt her face grow hot and turned to face her computer screen, taking a long sip of coffee.

"Good morning, everyone. Jane, the second victim also received the same torture as the first. It spreads all across her back and shoulders."

Jane nodded, any embarrassment or discomfort flooding away at the thought of the pain and suffering the women must have gone through.

"You were saying, Korsak?"

"They were going through a rough patch in their marriage. He told her to look elsewhere to try and spice things up a bit. Perhaps that's what I should have suggested to my wives…" Frost snorted and Jane chuckled, shaking her head.

"Do we know who the guy was?"

"Frost and I will find out." Korsak and Frost grabbed their jackets and mobile phones, and headed out of the office.

Jane regarded Maura awkwardly.

"Look, Maura, about last night…"

"Do you regret it happening?" Maura moved to sit on the edge of Jane's desk, the pull of her dress just above her knee becoming very distracting for the detective.

"Of course I don't, Maura, but it was just very, _very _unexpected."

"I was trying to calm you down, Jane."

Jane swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, running a hand through her hair and frowning at the knots she found there.

"And that's all it was?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"Dammit, Maura! We've got a woman killer on the loose, who's targeted both of us, and we can't even tell each other how we feel." She smacked her palms down on her keyboard, an action which made both of them jump back from each other.

"Jane, I… Please talk to me."

Before Jane could reply, Frost rushed in, shouting for the women.

"There's been an arson attack at the church, we've got uniform down there and the FD's on their way, but the Father's still in there. Don't you have more questions you need to ask him?"

"Oh, crap. We have to get down there."

She looked at Maura and smiled, though it was slight.

"Are you coming, Doctor Isles? I'd prefer if I knew where you were."

"I have things to do here, detective Rizzoli. I'll be fine. Suzy will be with me."

"Oh, that's fine then." Jane huffed. "Please Maura."

When there was no reply, she shrugged and headed out after Frost, trying desperately to shake off the niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
